


Not According to Plan

by madammina



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benji is a grumpy Bond Girl, Gen, Spoilers from the climax of Fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Benji has been kidnapped from IMF because MI6 found out he has info they need.  Nobody is happy about this.





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Edgar Wright being considered for the next Bond film.

James Bond closed the hotel door behind him. Twin beds, it was at least clean and in a major part of town, and the wallpaper was really a nice shade of blue that complemented the white sheets nicely. Wrought iron balcony, food nearby, there was just one problem...

"Brothers, really? Could be worse though." His new... associate... was sitting at the end of the bed of their hotel room, watching a football match playing on TV. "Do you speak French?"

"Of course I do." Bond said smoothly. "I'm curious why your own agency-"

"Good, translate what's going on. I know it's probably just "so and so passes to so and so" but I still want to know what's going on. And their team names." Benji Dunn of America's "Impossible Mission Force" took a swig of some root beer. "I know it says "New Star" and "Panthère du Ndé" but that does not always help matters. Want one?" 

"I'm surprised you didn't go for an actual beer." Bond said as he sat on his own bed. 

"TECHNICALLY I'm on a mission and official policy says no drinking." Benji took another sip. "So, mind telling me why we're in Cameroon?" 

"Does it matter?" Bond asked, but accepted the root beer. Though he took his coat off so he wouldn't risk spilling anything on it. 

"Well, depends. IMF policy says we are to be disavowed if caught or captured. I'm not sure where "Kidnapped by the MI6" lands in this." Another swig as a team scored. "Or really why I had to be brought here instead of just talking with our heads about whatever it is I know."

"Are you scared?" Bond asked the merest note of mockery in his voice.

"I'm part of the IMPOSSIBLE MISSION FORCE. Last mission I was hung and almost died while trying to stop a nuclear bomb from exploding from two feet away." Another swig from Benji as the ball passed between two players. "You?"

"Building collapsed." Bond shrugged. "M's been quiet about all of this. I was just told to grab you."

"You grabbed me from my home, which, nice work." Benji gave a mock salute with his root beer bottle. "When's the last time you watched football?"

"Years." Bond shrugged. "No need to do it. The world needs saving, and I need a job."

"You sound just like my boss," Benji said with a fond grin. "He's utterly mad." Another swig. "A few years ago he climbed up the side of the Burj Khalifa with one magnetized glove to get inside. THEN twenty minutes later he tried to outrun a sandstorm." 

Bond almost spit out the root beer. 

"That was you?" He asked, turning to look at Benji.

"Well, not ME me, my boss. I was trying to change the numbers on the floors." Benji shrugged. "He also ran across I think the entire city of London via the roofs." 

"He IS mad." Bond agreed. "I almost had one of my assistants shoot me on top of a moving train."

"You and my boss would get along well," Benji said. 

"We may have to work along with whatever this is." Bond said. "Can you handle whatever happens?"

"Please." Benji rolled his eyes. "IMF can run CIRCLES around MI6. You just try to keep up."

They fell quiet. 

"Steven Tanon Sizono is New Star's goalkeeper." Bond finally said. 

"Really? Well good to know." Benji replied.


End file.
